Mount Paozu
is the location where Goku is raised by Grandpa Gohan, and where the Dragon Ball story begins. It was inspired by the mountains that the mythical Chinese deity Sun Wukong lives in, in the Chinese novel Journey to the West. Mt. Paozu is mostly known for various monsters that populate the area, such as dinosaurs. Story Sometime after he accidentally killed his grandpa Gohan by looking at the Moon and turning into a Great Ape, Goku meets Bulma and leaves Mount Paozu. He briefly returns to Mount Paozu after his first journey collecting the Dragon Balls in order to pack his things and moves in with Master Roshi. When Goku becomes older, he comes back to live there with his wife Chi-Chi and his sons Gohan and Goten. Later, Gohan's family is living there too. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. comes with Puck to Mount Paozu to retrieve the Dragon Ball and end up meeting Mamba who disguised herself as a beautiful lady and lured them to her house intending to cook them. Goku Jr. and Puck escape the house and Puck falls off a bridge leaving Goku Jr. by himself on the mountain. On the way, he is ambushed by Susha and Torga, as well as Mamba. Goku Jr. eventually ends up facing Lord Yao who claimed to be the king of demons and defeated him when he unlocked his Super Saiyan abilities. When Goku Jr. finally came to Goku's house he found the Dragon Ball and met his Great Great Grandfather Goku. Residents Notable Residents *Son family **Grandpa Gohan **Goku **Chi-Chi (not until after Piccolo Jr. Saga) **Gohan (moves out sometime after the Majin Buu Saga) **Goten *Icarus *Vodka (East District) *Vodka's bodyguards (East District) *Mamba *Susha *Torga *Yao *Bear Thief *Yamcha (Diablo Desert area) *Puar (Diablo Desert area) Inhabitants *Bears''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 288, "He's Always Late" *BoarDragon Ball Z episode 125, "Goku's Ordeal" *Crabs''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, 2002 *DeersDragon Ball'' episode 1, "The Secret of the Dragon Balls"Dragon Ball Z episode 107, "Goku's Alive!!"Dragon Ball Z episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" *Dinosaurs''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 206, "The Newest Super Saiyan" *Frogs''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 207, "Take Flight, Videl" *Giant FishDragon Ball Z episode 171, "Memories of Gohan"Dragon Ball Z episode 201, "I am Saiyaman" *Kingfishers *Lizards *Monkeys *Owls *Pterodactyls *Rabbits''Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show!, 1993 *Sabertooth Tigers *Snakes *Sparrows *Squirrels *Wolves Video Game Appearances It is the first level in ''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo on the Nintendo Entertainment System. The enemies are small animal soldiers and pterodactyls. Bulma gets captured in part of the level and you must defeat the Bear Thief twice. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, MT. Paozu is featured as the first level with the Bear Thief as the boss at the end. Mt. Paozu is in all three games of the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Mount Paozu is a stage which is titled as Grandpa Gohan's House. Mt. Paozu is also a stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is unlocked by wishing for it from Shenron. Mount Paozu is the area where all the levels in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Origins take place. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, this area is visited in two different parts, East Mt. Paozu where Goku's house is located and Mt. Paozu (Diablo Desert) where Yamcha's hideout is located. Between the two parts, there is an area full of strong monsters called Dragon Rock. Mount Paozu is one of the ten locations in the board game The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. Mt. Paozu appears in Dragon Ball Online as the location of the first Time Leap Quest, in which the player must travel back in time and retrieve baby Goku from his space capsule for Grandpa Gohan. Due to the developers of Dragon Ball Online only having the rights to use characters and locations that appeared in the Dragon Ball manga, it is referred to as At the Foot of a Certain Mountain, since the name "Mount Paozu" was never used in the manga. It appears also planned to be featured as part of the game's main map, judging by leftover data in the game's code, but the game was shut down before it could be officially implemented, and is only viewable through hacking. Aside from the main mountain area with Grandpa Gohan's house, several smaller areas on the mountain were set to be implemented, including a forest path known as A Certain Forest Way, a beach area called A Certain Beach, and an area based on Diablo Desert named A Certain Barren Plain, which also features Pilaf's Flying Base. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Mt. Paozu is part of the Southeast Mountains Area region. Grandpa Gohan's House and Goku's House can be found within the region along with Diablo Desert where Yamcha's Hideout is found. Orange City is the region's largest city and has a different culture compared to the region's smaller more rural settlements. The Orange Star High School building is shown to have been around in Orange City since Age 761 as it is part of the city during the Saiyan Saga. In addition to Orange City, its second largest settlement is a small mountain village called Keilin Village which is located in the mountains Northwest of Grandpa Gohan's House. The game begins in the Bamboo Forest near Grandpa Gohan's House where Gohan finds his father Goku doing Image Training against Piccolo. Eventually Gohan is forced to interrupt his father's training as they are late getting home and must get Apples and Fish before they do so. With Gohan, Goku collects Apples and teaches Gohan how to fish with his Tail using a makeshift tail created by Bulma. Afterwards they return home and Chi-Chi reminds Goku about his plan to met his friends at Kame House to introduce them to Gohan. Before they leave, Gohan is given his Four-Star Dragon Ball Hat. Gohan later returns to the region entering from Diablo Desert when he attempts to abandon his training with Piccolo in order to return home, but encounters Puar along the way and they are attacked by Villainous Skull Robo Type 1s which Gohan defeats. Puar congratulates Gohan and says he's strong like his father which makes Gohan realize how strong he's become under Piccolo and decides to return to training. However he can still explore the region during this time. If he visits Orange Star High School he hopes he will be able to study at a school like it someday foreshadowing his eventual attendance years later. After the Saiyan Saga, Gohan is shown back home after being released from the hospital during the Intermission following the Saiyan Saga and Chi-Chi decides to fix him a full course meal to celebrate but misplaced the recipe causing Gohan to volunteer to go to Keilin Village to get the recipe from the Kooky Cook. The Kooky Cook reveals to Gohan she originally gave Chi-Chi the recipe as thanks for repeatedly rescuing her from wolves that routinely attack her when she returns home from grocery shopping before giving him the recipe. At one point, Gohan is forced to defend a farm from a group of Super Villainous Saibamen. During the Galactic Emperor Frieza Episode 1, Gohan begins preparing for his journey to Namek. During a Sub Story, his Grandpa Ox-King is worried about Chi+Chi and asks Gohan to check on her for him. Gohan overhears her talking about being low on onions, carrots, and meat. Ox-King decides to collect the carrots and onions while Gohan collects Beast Meat by hunting local Deer. Afterwards he gives the onions and carrots to Gohan to give to Chi-Chi who fixes Gohan his favorite meal, Curry. Chi-Chi also talks with Gohan after dinner about his journey to Namek noting he won't be able to enjoy her meals though Gohan notes he will just have to manage as he is determined to revive Piccolo and the others. During another Sub Story, Gohan offers to help Turtle restock Kame House's refrigerator and noted one of the ingredients can only be obtained from a farmer living at the small farm in the Southern Mountains Region. The farm is also implied to grow vegetables used by Chi-Chi as they mention a local cook (the Kooky Cook reveals she grocery shops in Orange City) and it makes since as the farm is not far down the road from Goku's House. The farm is the same one that Gohan defends from a group of Super Villainous Saibamen. Trivia *Mount Paozu is named after baozi, a type of Chinese steamed dumpling whose name is read as "Paozu" in Japanese. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball locations Category:Fictional mountains